


In den Stürmen

by Colaris



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: F/F, Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colaris/pseuds/Colaris
Summary: An einem stürmischen Abend in Alexandria muss sich Generälin Beatrix mit Freya auseinander setzen// Alternatives Final Fantasy 9 Universum.





	In den Stürmen

Alexandria im strömenden Regen. Ein seltener Anblick, insbesondere in den warmen Sommertagen der letzten Kalenderhälfte. Ein überaus seltener Anblick, der von den Bewohnern der Stadt jedoch kaum gewürdigt wurde. Ganz im Gegenteil, wie Beatrix schmunzelnd an ihren Soldatinnen feststellen musste. Das Gesprächsthema des Abends war der Regen, der all die Möglichkeiten und Gelegenheiten die sie hätten wahrnehmen können in ihrer Freizeit zu Nichte machte. Die Generälin hatte Mühe sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen. Wenn es um die Freizeit ihrer Untergebenen ging kannten diese keinen Spaß und pochten auf ihr Recht, diese ausleben zu dürfen. „Nun sagt doch auch etwas dazu, Generälin“, quengelte Luisa, die mit verbitterter Mine zu ihr hinüber sah. Beatrix blickte von dem Bericht an dem sie schrieb auf, lächelte etwas und sprach im ruhigen Ton: „Was sollte ich dem beifügen? Ihr habt bereits alle Götter beschuldigt, ebenso wie Kuja, Yadis und unzähligen Teufeln, dessen Namen ich vorher nicht kannte. Findet euch damit ab, einen Abend des Jahres in der Kaserne zu verbringen.“ Ein leises Brummen machte ihr deutlich, das dies nicht die gewünschte Antwort war, doch es kümmerte die Generälin nicht. Sie senkte ihren Blick wieder auf das schwer zu lesende Papier auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Der Bericht der letzten Nachtwache machte wie gewohnt Schwierigkeiten, da die Pluto Truppe von Hauptmann Steiner es mit der Protokollierung nicht allzu ernst nahm... von der kaum zu entziffernden Klaue des Soldaten Hagen einmal abgesehen. Von was sprach er, wenn er niederschrieb 'Unheimliche Begegnung dritter Art'. Beatrix schüttelte leise stöhnend den Kopf und wagte einen Blick hinaus aus dem Fenster. Der Regen floss wie ein Bach an dem Glas hinab, versperrte die Sicht auf die Stadt am Fuß des Schlosses. Zumindest war in solch einer Nacht nicht mit Überfällen oder anderen Schandtaten zu rechnen. Im Allgemeinen hatte sich seit dem Niedergang Kujas vor neun Monaten die aufgewühlte Lage beruhigt. Viele der Wiederaufbauarbeiten waren bereits abgeschlossen und das Reisen auf dem Kontinent war so sicher wie nie zuvor. Dies war insbesondere der vehementen politischen Arbeit der Machthaber zu verdanken.Gerade Alexandria profitierte nun wieder von dem gutem Verhältnis zu Lindblum und den umliegenden Dorfgemeinschaften. 

Beatrix erschauderte leicht, als sie einen Blick auf das hinterste Bett der Baracke schweifen ließ und eine für sie bekannte Schwere überkam die sonst gestandene Generälin. Dort saß der Neuzugang ihrer Truppe, stillschweigend und abgewandt von den anderen in Gedanken versunken. Beatrix hatte schnell erkannt, das die gebürtig aus Burmercia stammende Drachenritterin keine Frau vieler Worte war. Ihr Speer sprach dafür umso beeindruckender die kriegerische Sprache ihrer Rasse. Zugleich spiegelte ihr schmächtiger und von Narben gezierter Körper die Fragilität des Überlebens des Rattenvolkes wider. Der Erbe Burmercias war einer List Kujas zum Opfer gefallen, ebenso wie fast alle Angehörigen des Stammes. Beatrix war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob Freya nicht wohl möglich die Letzte ihrer Art war. Vier Monate nach der Krönung von Königin Garnet ersuchte sie Audienz am Hof und schwor überraschend die Treue dem Königreich Alexandrias. Aus tiefster Verbundenheit hatte Garnet ihr sofort eine Möglichkeit dargeboten, ihrem Schwur Taten folgen lassen zu können. Beatrix sog die Luft tief in ihre Lunge. Die Drachenritterin hatte kein Wort über ihren Verbleib nachdem Sturz von Kuja verloren und auch Späher aller Völker vermochten es nicht zu sagen, auf welchen Wegen sie gewandert war. Dieses Geheimnis trug sie tief in ihrer verletzten Seele. Ihre Gedanken schweiften zu einer anderen Frage, die sie nicht beantworten konnte. Die Generälin war sich nach wie vor nicht im klarem, ob die Wut in dem Herzen der Ratttendame auf die Menschheit durch all das Leid was sie gesehen haben musste erloschen war oder weiterhin keimte in ihrer schweigenden Gestalt am Ende des Raumes. Beatrix vermochte es nicht auszusprechen, doch empfand sie die Drachenritterin als ein unberechenbares Risiko der Sicherheit des Königshauses und der Bevölkerung Alexandrias. Eine Gefahr, die sie selbst herauf beschworen hatte mit der Ausrottung der Stämme des Rattenvolkes in geführter Blindheit einer ebenso blinden Königin. Die Scham überkam die Generälin. Vielleicht war dies die Strafe für ihre damals nie hinterfragte Gehorsamkeit gegenüber Brane und dem daraus erfolgtem Blutbad. Eine ständige Konfrontation mit einer durch ihre Hand zertrümmerten Seele, die dem einstigem Feind in Verzweiflung um eine fehlende Lebensaufgabe Treue geschworen hatte. 

In Gedanken versunken hatte Beatrix nicht bemerkt, das Freya ihren Blick auf sie gerichtet hatte und ein kaum zu erkennendes Lächeln zeigte, so brüchig wie Glas. In den sonst so kühlen Augen der Drachenritterin spiegelte sich in diesem Moment eine gewisse Art von Trauer wieder. Die Generälin wurde bleich und fühlte eine allzu bekannte emotionale Überforderung, als sie sich bemühte den Augenkontakt zu halten. Das sichtbare, jadegrüne Auge der Drachenritterin schweifte allmählich ab in Richtung der Soldatinnen, dann erhob sie sich und verließ fast geräuschlos die Kammer. Beatrix Kehle entglitt ein zurückgehaltenes Seufzen. Welch Worte waren zu wählen, wenn das zu entschuldigende Unheil in tausend seitigen Schriften nicht zu fassen war? „Generälin? Ist Ihnen nicht wohl?“ Beatrix blinzelte überrascht. Talira hatte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und sah besorgt auf sie herab. Die Generälin rang sich ein aufgesetzte Lächeln ab, als sie sich erhob. „Ich benötige nur ein wenig Luft“, begann sie, bemüht das leichte Zittern in ihrer Stimme zu verbergen, „Ihr müsst euch gewiss keine Sorgen machen.“ Beatrix konnte sehen, das ihre Antwort nicht überzeugend war, aber von der Soldatin akzeptiert wurde. So nickte Talira lediglich etwas und gesellte sich zurück zu den anderen, die noch immer in munterer Runde den Regen verfluchten. Der Situation entfliehend verließ die Generälin den Raum und schritt die kalten Stufen des Ost Turmes hinunter. Frische Luft klang nach einer überaus guten Idee. Ein eisiger Windhauch umfasste ihr braunes Haar, als sie an das Gitter trat, welches hinaus in den Garten führte. Der Regen prasselte unermüdlich hinab und bildete bereits Pfützen in den Rillen zwischen den gepflasterten Steinen. Ihre Finger umschlossen einen der kalten Eisenstäbe, als sie ihren Blick hinaus schweifen ließ. Zu ihrer Überraschung erblickte sie Hauptmann Steiner, der mit zwei seiner Gefolgsleuten durch den Sturm marschierte und lauthals über die Unfähigkeit seiner Männer schimpfte. Ein für den Hof natürlicher Anblick, der besonders die Soldaten in Lindblum immer wieder zum Lachen brachte.

„Ziemlich heftiges Wetter oder?“ Beatrix wand sich ohne Umschweife der Stimme zu und verneigte sich sichtbar. Neben ihr war Zidane getreten, der inzwischen als Gemahl Garnets zum König Alexandrias geworden war. Er grinste und machte ihr deutlich, das keine Förmlichkeit von Nöten war. Die junge Frau entspannte sich sichtlich, als sie den ehemaligen Dieb sprechen hörte: „Lange her, seit Alexandria sich mal mit einem Sommergewitter herumschlagen musste.“ Beatrix nickte lediglich stumm und sah erneut hinaus auf den Vorhof des Gartens. Sie spürte den eindringlichen Blick des Genoms an ihr. „Dir liegt der Smalltalk nicht besonders oder?“ Ein Seufzen entglitt ihren Lippen. Garnet glücklich zu sehen war ihr wichtigstes Anliegen, doch warum hatte es ausgerechnet dieser junge Knabe sein müssen, der immer wieder ohne Unterlass auf Konversation aus war? Zidanes Mine verdunkelte sich etwas und er führte seinen Monolog fort: „Du machst dir Sorgen, stimmt's? Du brauchst nicht zu antworten, das steht dir deutlich im Gesicht geschrieben.“ Er rieb sich etwas den Nacken, bevor er hinzufügte: „Sie ist keine Gefahr für uns, Bea.“ Die Generälin hob ihre Augenbraue in Anbetracht des Spitznamens, räusperte sich etwas und sprach leise: „Ich habe dies auch nie behauptet.“ „Aber oft genug gedacht.“ Eine leichte Röte stieg in ihre Wangen. Der Genom hatte das einzigartige Talent die Gefühle und Gedanken seiner Mitmenschen wie ein offenes Buch lesen zu können, ungeachtet seiner häufig unsensibel erscheinenden Art. Zidane kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust, als er sich an die Steinwand lehnte. „Wenn du jemals in ernsthafter Gefahr sein solltest, wird sie die erste sein die sich schützend vor dich stellt ohne zu zögern. Darauf verwette ich meine Krone und was mir sonst heilig ist.“ Beatrix bettete ihren Kopf an die kühle Mauer des Turmes und verschloss ihr Auge. Im gleichem Atemzug fügte der Genom leise hinzu: „Garnet und ich haben uns das gut überlegt, sie in deine Obhut zu geben. Nicht als Strafe für dich. Eher als Möglichkeit, euch beiden die Chance zu geben zu heilen.“ Erstaunt wand sich die Generälin dem jungen Mann zu. Seine Augen zeigten eine Spur Sorge, das sonst so kecke Grinsen war abgelöst durch einen ungewohnt ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. Er nickte leicht in Richtung des Vorhofes und erhob erneut seine Stimme: „Sie braucht Hilfe, Bea. Die seelischen Qualen können Garnet und ich ihr nicht nehmen. Vivi, Blecheimer und der Rest unserer Truppe auch nicht. Die einzige, die damit in Berührung gekommen ist und mindestens genauso drunter leidet bist du.“ Innerlich verfluchte sie den Genom in diesem Moment. Sie verfluchte es so sehr, das er wie so oft Recht hatte und sie ihm keine Widerworte entgegen bringen konnte. Zidane drückte sich etwas von der Wand ab, als ein tiefes Donnergrollen durch die Mauern des Schlosses zog. Er dehnte seine Arme, streckte sich und gähnte hörbar. Mit leisen Schritten entfernte er sich von der Generälin und überließ sie ihren Gedanken. 

Im leisem Prasseln des Regens fühlte sie einen tiefen Schmerz in ihrer Brust. Ein Schmerz, der seit dem Erwachen aus der Blindheit pochte und ohne Unterlass ihr ständiger Begleiter geworden war. Mit einem tiefem Atemzug umfasste sie erneut fest das Gitter und öffnete es mit wenig Mühe. Die Generälin trat hinaus in den Sturm, der wie eine Bestie in Alexandria wütete. Ein eisiger Wind peitschte über den Vorhof, heulte laut, als er durch jeden noch so kleinen Spalt der Mauern dringen wollte. Beatrix sammelte sich kurz, bevor sie sich in den Sturm wagte. Jeder Schritt erschien ihr unendlich schwer, als würde eine übergeordnete Macht sich gegen ihr Vorhaben stemmen und sie zurück in die Sicherheit des Turmes drängen wollen. Langsam kämpfte sie sich in Richtung des Gartens. Die Bäume, Büsche und Blumen gaben dem Wind nach, was ihre Häupter in tiefe Verneigungen sinken ließ. Sie hatten einen Meister gefunden für diese Nacht. Am Brunnen in der Mitte des Gartens erkannte Beatrix die schmächtigen Umrisse der Person die sie suchte. Freya stand mit geschlossenen Augen auf der immer grünen Fläche rund um das prächtige Bauwerk, die Schultern herab hängend mit leicht geöffneten Mund. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte die Generälin das Gefühl, sie stehe dem Auge des Sturmes gegenüber, das in ruhiger Melancholie auf sie wartete. Eines der Ohren der Drachenritterin zuckte leicht und im nächsten Augenblick sah ihr ein jadegrünes Auge entgegen. Es herrschte mit einem Mal Stille. Freya wand sich schließlich ganz der Frau ihr gegenüber zu. „Ihr solltet nicht hier draußen sein, Generälin.“ Der ruhige Ton der Burmercia brachte Beatrix wie so oft zum Erschaudern. Noch immer erwartete sie Wut oder ein Anzeichen aufkommenden Hasses. Auch dieses Mal fehlten ihr die Worte, sodass sie sich lediglich durch die nassen Haare strich. Die Drachenritterin verzog den Mund zu einem schiefen Lächeln und blickte hinauf in den pechschwarzen Himmel. „Habt ihr euch jemals gefragt was geschehen wäre, wenn Kuja eure Herrscherin nicht verführt hätte?“ 

Die Frage löste die Starre, die Beatrix erfasst hatte. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten näherte sie sich der Rattendame und krächzte mit rauer Stimme: „Es vergeht kein Tag, an dem ich nicht daran denke.“ Sie kam neben der Drachenritterin zum Stehen. Diese richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihr Gegenüber und lächelte erneut das traurige Lächeln was ihr so eigen erschien. „Ich versuche den Gedanken beiseite zu schieben, Generälin.“ Beatrix sah eine ungeahnte Sanftheit in dem Blick der auf ihr lag, bevor sich Freya wieder dem Himmel zu wand. „Jeden Tag versuche ich nicht daran zu denken. Und dann kommt dieser Sturm.“ Erst jetzt bemerkte die Alexandria die verkrampfte Haltung der Burmercia. Ihre messerscharfen Fingerspitzen, die manchen wie Raubtierkrallen erschienen drückten sich tief in das magere Fleisch ihrer Arme. Kleine rote Tropfen wischte der Regen hinfort. Der Schmerz in ihrer Brust wurde mit einem Mal unerträglich. Sie seufzte leise und fragte kleinlaut unter dem nächstem Donner: „Wie lange können wir noch schweigen, Freya? Wie lange sollen wir noch umgehen, was unumgänglich ist und leugnen, das uns die Vergangenheit zermürbt?“ Die Burmercia stieß einen dumpfen Laut aus. Das Knacken ihrer Fingergelenke ließ erahnen, das sich ihre Anspannung verstärkte. Beatrix rechnete jede Sekunde mit einem Ausbruch der Drachenritterin und bereitete sich vor die Wucht der unterdrückten Emotionen ohne Gegenwehr entgegen zu nehmen. Die mit einem Mal leise gewordene, brüchig klingende Stimme Freyas holte sie aus ihren Gedanken zurück: „Ich fürchte mich, Beatrix.“ Erstaunt über die gesprochenen Worte fing die Generälin den Blick der Burmercia ein. Sie glaubte Tränen zu sehen, die aus dem jadegrünen Opal hervor traten. Der Mund der Drachenritterin begann zu beben, als sie weiter flüsterte: „ Ich fürchte mich so sehr davor zu sehen was von mir übrig geblieben ist. All den Schmerz kann ich vergessen in der Pflicht eines Ritters, begraben unter der nicht endenden Aufgabe andere zu beschützen. Es ergeht euch ähnlich nehme ich an.“ Die Alexandria brachte einen trockenen Laut der Bejahung hervor. Ein weiterer Blitz durchzog den schwarzen Himmel über ihnen. Beatrix atmete tief ein und sprach, bemüht die Haltung zu bewahren: „Diese Aufgabe ist mein Opium.“ Freya schnaubte leicht, ihr Unterkiefer knackte mit einem unangenehm Laut als sie ihn leicht hin und her bewegte. „Als ihr mich damals in den Staub vor euch warft ganze zwei Male, was habt ihr gefühlt?“ Die Generälin erschrak auf die direkt gestellte Frage. Ihr war die Verbissenheit der Stimme der Burmercia nicht entgangen. So wählte sie ihre nächsten Worte mit bedacht: „Ehrliches Bedauern, Freya. Euer Einsatz für euer Volk mit Laib und Seele erinnerte mich an die Aufgabe, die ich eigentlich ausüben sollte: die Menschheit zu schützen vor ihren wahren Feinden. Euer Volk hatte uns nie bedroht und doch erhob ich mein Schwert im blinden Vertrauen zu meiner Königin.“ 

Ein unangenehmes Schweigen legte sich über sie, lediglich unterbrochen von einem tiefen Grollen des Donners und dem peitschenden Wind um sie herum. „Ich habe versucht euch zu hassen, Generälin. Ich habe versucht euch die Schuld an dem Unheil zu geben. An all dem Blut das mein Volk lassen musste in dem Wahn der alexandrischen Königsfamilie. An dem Verlust meines Geliebten und der Entehrung durch die Tötung des Thronfolgers“, flüsterte die Drachenritterin in tiefer Trauer. Sie verstummte kurz, bevor sie weinend fortfuhr: „Ich konnte es nicht. Ich konnte es einfach nicht. Wir waren nur entbehrbare Spielfiguren in einer Machtdemonstration Kujas und mit diesem Wissen war es mir unmöglich euch Schuld zukommen zu lassen. Ich habe euch vergeben. Genau wie dem Volk Alexandrias und seiner Königsfamilie. Doch...“ Sie brach abrupt ab. Beatrix schluckte einen größer werdenden Kloß hinunter und trat dicht neben die Drachenritterin. Ihre Finger umschlossen vorsichtig die Klauen der Burmercia, streichelten sanft die verkrampften Knöchel. Freya versuchte nicht sich der Berührung zu entziehen, sodass Beatrix behutsam nacheinander die Finger der Rattendame umfasste und sie aus der schmerzhaften Starre löste. Die Alexandria fügte leise ihrer Tat Worte hinzu, die sie tief aus ihrer Seele erklingen ließ: „Doch ihr habt euch selbst nicht vergeben können.“ Die Tränen flossen ungehindert aus dem jadegrünen Auge ihres Gegenübers. Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, welches vom Wind getragen wurde: „Ich habe mir meine Schwäche nicht vergeben können. Als Ritter habe ich versagt.“ Die Generälin fühlte den Schmerz, der in den Worten der Burmercia mitschwang. Sie zögerte kurz, bevor sie ihre Arme sanft um die Brust der Drachenritterin schloss, ihre eigenen Tränen verbergend. „Ihr habt getan was ihr konntet, Freya und über eure Grenzen hinaus gekämpft.“ Die Alexandria spürte das stärker werdende Beben in der Brust der Rattendame, die Verkrampfung löste sich in einem nach Halt suchenden Anflug körperlicher Schwäche. Beatrix festigte die Umarmung und fuhr leise fort: „Ihr habt gekämpft wie ein Herr aus tausend Soldaten und standet auf, wo ein jeder sich niedergelegt hätte. Ein Ritter der flieht versagt, doch selbst im Anbetracht des sicheren Todes seit ihr standhaft geblieben. Verzeiht mir, das ich euch nicht erlöst habe von eurer Bürde.“ Die Drachenritterin brachte kein Ton hervor und ließ ihr Gesicht in die Schulter der Generälin sinken. In diesem Moment wusste Beatrix, das sie den Schmerzen nicht vergessen, aber verarbeiten konnte. Sie strich sanft über Freyas Rücken und schloss ihre Augen unter aufkommenden Tränen. Eine weitere Aufgabe war in dieser Stunde geboren: der Schutz der treuesten Soldatin, die sie jemals führen sollte.


End file.
